flourishing in fabrications
by Linkinshire
Summary: - Kelly Jones thrives in the rumours. - [Kelly/Annabelle] [Mentions of past relationships] [Rated T just to be safe] [Post- St Trinian's 2]


_A/N: Some long overdue Kelly/Annabelle for CrazyRach. There's some mentions of other pairings so I hope you don't mind. But yeah, probably not my best. I kind of just went with the flow and made it up as I went along. Anyway, enjoy!  
_

* * *

_'In the end, only three things matter: how much you loved, how gently you lived, and how gracefully you let go of things no meant for you' - Unknown_

There are rumours about Kelly Jones. She's something of a legend and every legend has their fair share of stories about them and she is more than happy to let people think what they will.

After all, Kelly Jones is a spy and she thrives in half-truths.

She _thrives_ in the rumours...

Whilst she was at St Trinian's, Kelly Jones made a point, especially later on in her school years, to not flaunt her relationships and that caused her more problems with those relationships than she liked but it's how it was. She was quiet about who she dated and she liked people to say something along the lines of, 'Wait it a minute! How long have you two been dating?!' and to look outraged that they weren't told. Kelly Jones has always liked to shock people; throw them off enough for her to get the upper hand.

She keeps many details about herself quiet but her relationships are the ones that seem to create the biggest effect.

So there are rumours about her relationships. They are not rumours that she particularly likes. They're whispered warnings to girls and boys that Kelly Jones is a heart-breaker and whilst she understands that it stems from truth, she never means for things to go sour. It's just how it happened because she prefers the secrecy of a quiet relationship and she doesn't need to shout about them to feel content but it gives the impression that she doesn't care.

She does, of course; anybody who knows her would attest to that.

And so the rumours about her relationships are hardly ever positive but she doesn't dissuade them because to a certain degree, appearing dangerous means that the people who are willing to try anyway will be more worthwhile.

There are regrets and mistakes though. She doesn't believe herself to be perfect and she looks back at some of those lovely girls and charming boys and she regrets it ending badly.

Because Andrea spent nigh on a year avoiding her and they'd been close friends before they'd dated. The year apart had created a rift and even when they started talking again, it wasn't quite the same. It never really was though they're better now that Andrea has Taylor.

And then there was Polly who loved her and who would collect stamps for her because Kelly had always collected stamps and Polly would find the rarest and strangest of them for her. Polly, who was never physically attracted to Kelly for a moment but was loving all the same in the small gestures like how she'd entwine their fingers and squeeze tightly, smiling at her with a warmth that left Kelly feeling on a high.  
Kelly thinks she may have loved Polly too back then, perhaps she still did, but the Geek had broken it off between them, saying that there was some things that she just couldn't give.  
Kelly had understood. She always had. Polly loved her romantically but physically... she just didn't.  
Losing Polly is perhaps Kelly's biggest regret.

There were others, a few more over the years that went badly but it's Andrea and Polly that Kelly thinks of most. When she's sat outside cafés in the early morning, jet-lag leaving her sleepy and sipping black coffee, she thinks about those two most.

She thinks about how it might've gone instead and sometimes, that's scary.

It's scary because though they're her biggest regrets, if they'd have never happened, she'd have never have met_ her_.

She might've been taken by the musician or the genius before _the_ one arrived.

She can't imagine a world like that but sometimes, she tries and she pictures scenarios where she's sat beside Andrea on a piano stool like they used to or where she has her arms draped loosely around Polly's neck as she taps away on a keyboard. They are pleasant scenarios but they're never quite as good as those with _her._

There are many rumours about Kelly Jones and her relationships and she doesn't ponder over them often, just in those early mornings when it's just her and the streets are empty and she feels like she's the only person in the world.

She goes back sometimes though. In the gaps between jobs, she hops onto the first plane she can find and heads back to England and breathes in cool, damp and polluted air with a smile.

It's the smell of home and where home is, _she_ can always be found.

Then she'll drive down familiar roads for hours and hours, stopping off at a few service stations along the way to pick up coffees to keep her going before moving on again. She'll have her music on low in the background and she'll be thinking about her home and she'll be remembering.

And when she rolls up the familiar driveway in the evening and there's a familiar woman waiting for her at the doorway, she stops. She stops wondering.

She doesn't wonder how Annabelle Fritton knew she was coming and she doesn't wonder how long she'll have with her because she's there with her arms folded and a smile on her face; she'll be waiting like she always has and Kelly can think only of her perfect she looks.

She was a brilliant Head Girl and she makes a brilliant Head Mistress.

Kelly Jones will then climb out her car, ascend the steps and takes her face between her hands. And Annabelle's arms will drop to her sides before her hands rest at Kelly's waist and the spy will place a tender kiss to her nose then pepper them across her face before stealing her lips.

They will be smiling into that kiss and Kelly's heart will be pounding against her ribs because she's missed her more than anything else in the world.

And that's why she can't completely regret all her mistakes, because her heart, the traitorous and wayward piece of her that she can't control like the rest of her, will be thrumming in her chest.

It'll be doing so for Annabelle Fritton.

"I love you, Fritton..." Kelly will whisper and soft brown eyes will shine as they gaze back at her and the hands on her waist will wrap all the way around her and hold her close.

"I love you too, Kelly Jones," Annabelle will say and she will mean it and she will believe Kelly when she says it too because she is one of three people who can truly be certain that Kelly can love, no matter how often she leaves.

The rumours say otherwise.

But Kelly Jones is a spy trained by MI7 and Annabelle Fritton is Head Mistress of St Trinian's school and they both _thrive_ in the rumours...

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading and do review if it takes your fancy. I'd love to hear what you think.  
_


End file.
